Dusty's Sick Day
This is a PAW Patrol version of Suni's Sick Day, which is an episode from lps Summary When Dusty and Tundra have a falling out, its up to Ryder and Zuma to figure out how to get these two best friends back together. Characters Dusty Tundra Marie Ocean Mashall Zuma Rocky Ryder Gallery ' 20150321_112113.jpg ' Story Mayor Goodway: Hi Ryder! Ryder: Hi Mayor Goodway! Mayor Goodway: How are the pups doing? (then Marshall walks by and listens to their conversation) Ryder: Well... One of the pups is absented. Marshall: Absent? Mayor Goodway: What do you mean? Ryder: Dusty is sick. Marshall: Oh no! Dusty is sick! (the pups are playing) Marshall: Hey, guys, I got a secret! Who wants to hear it? Marie, Zuma, Rocky: Me! Me! Me! Ocean: I thought we weren't supposed to tell secrets. Marshall: Whats the fun in that? Marshall: (whispers to Rocky) Dusty is sick. Rocky: (whispers to Zuma) Lusty is lick. Zuma:(whispers to Marie) Blusty seems ick. Marie: (whispers to Ocena) Custy Mcdrip. Marshall: Ok, what did I say? Ocean: Custy Mcflip! Marshall: Custy Mcflip? Zuma: Who's Custy Mcflip? Is he someone we have to save? Ugh! Why am I always the last to know?! Mayor Goodway: I hope she feels better soon. Ryder: Well, I was thinking of staying with her and taking care of her until she feels better. Mayor Goodway: That sounds like a great idea! Good luck with that. Marshall: Zuma, the message wasn't Custy Mcflip. It was Dusty is sick. Zima: Oh! I hate telephone. Rocky: So, Dusty's not coming to camp today? Marshall: Guess not. Ocean: Aw, I'll miss her. Zuma: We all will. But its no secret who this is gonna be hardest on. All: Tundra! Zuma: Remember the last time Dusty wasn't here? Tundra: Ahh! Dusty's not here today?! Rahh! (Tundra causes damage in the lookout) Zuma: I knew I shouldn't have told her. All: (shivers) Marshall: Uh oh. Here come goshzilla now. Zuma: Ok, everybody. We don't wanna upset Tundra. So let's break the news to him gently. Tundra: Hi pups! What do you wanna do today? Marie: Dusty is sick! Zuma: Run away! Marshall: That wasn't cushioning the blow, Marie. Marie: Sorry. Tundra: So we're playing hide and seek? Zuma: Uh Tundra, Did you just hear Marie say that Dusty is sick? Tundra: Yeah, I heard her. Rocky: Don't ya care? Tundra: Not really. (meanwhile with Dusty and Ryder) Dusty: Ryder, Don't forget the pup treats! Oh, and the cold compresses for my aching head! Ryder: Anything for you, Dusty. Dusty: That feels much better. (eats pup treats) Yum. Ryder: Is there anything else you need, Dusty? Dusty: Well, my pillow is feeling quite flat. Can you fluff it for me? Ryder: Sure. So what do you think made you sick? Did you catch something from someone? Dusty: If by someone you mean Tundra, then no! I did not catch it from her! She would never give me anything! Ryder: Ok then. I wasn't asking about Tundra. Dusty: Tundra this, Tundra, that! Can you please stop talking about Tundra already?! Ryder: Whoa! Well, are you up for some more pup treats? Dusty: Anything is better than talking about Tundra. Ryder: Something definelity happened between Dusty and Tundra. (more coming soon)